


5 Times Aiba Bites Sho

by lolita_iori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Childhood Friends, College, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Home, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Middle School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolita_iori/pseuds/lolita_iori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew someone biting you could change your life so much?  The trajectory of Sakurai Sho's life changed that day Aiba Masaki bit him and he was only 5 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Aiba Bites Sho

*

“Sho-kun,” his mother smiled down at him. “Have fun today in school. Make new friends and listen to your teacher, okay?” A small tear fell from her eyes at the sight of her little boy growing up.

“Okay, Mama,” the five year old, Sakurai Sho, replied. It was his first day of kindergarten and his mom was a little emotional, but that was alright, she was a girl after all. Sho waved cheerfully at his mother as she walked through the school gates and around the corner.

As he was about to go into the building, Sho felt small, skinny arms wrap around his waist tightly from behind. He looked over his shoulder and came face to face with a doe-eyed little boy, tears falling from his eyes as he wept loudly into Sho’s ears.

“I want my mommy!” wailed the little boy as he clung even tighter to Sho.

Sho tried to pry the small boy’s fingers from the grasp they had on his clothing. “Get off! Let me go,” he pleaded, struggling to get free.

“No,” the boy said quite forcefully and before Sho could do anything, he bit him. Hard.

“AH!” Sho screamed in pain as he shoved Aiba away from him, both boys falling to the ground.

The two children sat in the middle of the school playground, staring at each other as they cried in unison. One in pain and the other one cried because of the other boy crying.

This was how Sakurai Sho met Aiba Masaki.

**

In their second year of middle school, Aiba and Sho went on a school trip to the mountains. 

During their free time, Aiba dragged Sho out to a nature walk, much to the older boy’s chagrin. He had wanted to go explore the town and shops with their other classmates, but Aiba had always been fascinated by nature and animals and Sho had always indulged Aiba’s whims since they were small.

“Come on, Sho-chan! I heard there is a waterfall up ahead,” Aiba called over his shoulder as he climbed over a boulder. 

“Uhm, Aiba-kun. That way isn’t part of the path,” he chided as he watched Aiba shove through some bushes and tall grass.

His childhood friend continued to trudge through the forest and Sho could do nothing but sigh and follow him. Aiba had always done whatever his heart led him to do and sometimes it led him into some dangerous places. Luckily, Sho was always there to make sure the idiot never seriously hurt himself.

He could hear Aiba give a cheer of excitement from up ahead as he slowly made his way through a particularly dense group of trees and bushes. As he got closer, he began to hear falling water.

“Hurry up!” Aiba called into the forest. “I found it.”

Sho finally disentangled himself from a tree bramble that wouldn’t let go of his t-shirt and emerged into a clearing, brushing his pants off. 

The waterfall was about 15 feet high and the water was tumbling over the edge of the cliff in a steady thin stream. Aiba grinned at him as Sho took his place next to him. 

“Better than shopping, isn’t it?” Aiba grinned cheekily at Sho, who simply smiled at his best friend.

While they were admiring the waterfall, Sho felt something land on his arm. He smacked the offending mosquito and clucked his tongue. “Damn. It bit me,” he muttered, observing his reddening skin.

Aiba grabbed his arm and as he was about to protest, Aiba bit lightly onto the flesh that had been infected by the mosquito and sucked gently on his skin. Sho’s cheeks immediately reddened at the sudden intrusion and pushed Aiba’s face away from him, smacking Aiba sharply on the head.

“What the hell was that?!” Sho questioned as he wiped Aiba’s spit from his arm.

Aiba rubbed his forehead. “I saw it on an animal show! It said that if you are bitten, you suck the poison out. I was only trying to help.”

“That’s for snake bites, idiot!” Sho chastised. “Geez.”

“Well I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Aiba grabbed Sho’s arm again and kissed it. “There. That’ll make your boo boo heal faster.” Aiba laughed loudly as he ran downstream, trying to escape the rage of his highly embarrassed friend.

That was the moment Sakurai Sho became more aware of Aiba Masaki.

***

In. Out. In. Out.

Breathe. It was what Sho’s teacher told him to do to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to be in the senior class play, but his classmates insisted that he would make the best Romeo out of everyone in the class. His parents encouraged their choice when he went home to complain about it and told him that it would look good on his college transcripts. Even Aiba was elated at the idea of Sho on stage although Sho had the sneaking suspicion his best friend just wanted to make fun of him as he ran around on stage clad in stockings. The only plus to this whole thing was that one of the cutest girls in class would be playing Juliet and he would get to kiss her. If that wasn’t incentive enough to go through with this humiliation, he didn’t know what else could be.

So, Sho properly learned his lines and went to rehearsals every day after school. He helped make costumes and sets, joined in the creation of this one last group activity they would all share together before graduating and going their separate ways.

Now, there Sho stood, waiting in the wings of the stage for the play to start. He stood off to the side in a dark corner as to not be in the way of the stage hands and other students running about to prepare for their opening night. Sho didn’t want to be disturbed. He felt dizzy and shut his eyes to keep himself from fainting.

Just as he wishing himself any where, but there at that moment, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and peeked his eyes open to find Aiba towering over him. Aiba simply smiled, which calmed Sho’s nerves considerably. His friend had always had that calming affect over him.

“Aiba-chan…” Sho murmured. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Aiba merely shushed him and rubbed his hand over his friend’s back in a soothing manner. “It’ll be fine. You’ve practiced everything right? You always give 100%, Sho-chan, so I know you can do it.”

Sho looked down to the floor at his shiny black shoes. “I haven’t practiced everything….” He confessed, blushing.

“Eh?” Aiba giggled. “Don’t tell me. You guys didn’t rehearse the kiss scene?! That’s the most important part!”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Sho screeched back, his nervousness returning. “I’m scared shitless that I’ll mess it up and everyone will see it. It’d be different if I messed up my first kiss in private, but not in public. Oh, God. The humility. Maybe it’s not too late to back out. Jun-kun was my understudy maybe he can—“

Sho’s mini rant was cut short when Aiba shoved his lips roughly against his. Sho stiffened at the sudden contact, but when the younger man lightly bit at his bottom lip, as if asking for permission, Sho’s lips parted on their own. It felt strange, yet completely normal to feel Aiba’s slightly chapped lips moving against his own. The kiss was wet and somewhat sloppy, but Sho soon found himself responding and moving his lips along with Aiba’s rhythm. 

Just as Sho began to relax into Aiba’s embrace, his best friend broke their kiss and moved away from him, both teenagers breathing heavily. Aiba smiled and placed both hands on Sho’s shoulders. “Feel better?”

Sho’s eyes widened. His nervousness. It was gone. He stared at Aiba in shock.

Aiba’s grin widened. He patted Sho on the shoulders and straightened, “Break a leg, Sho-chan!” With that, Aiba left backstage and went to join his mother in the audience.

The performance went perfectly for Sakurai Sho, just as Aiba Masaki assured him it would. 

****

Sho went to college in the city, saying goodbye to all of his friends and family. He enjoyed his first taste of independence and quickly made new friends of his classmates and even went on a few group dates. Sho loved his classes and was quickly beginning to gravitate towards a major in economics; money, politics, and society had always interested him and he was discovering his talent in that field through the classes he was taking. In short, he was enjoying his freshman year of college.

The evening of his last final exam, he and his classmates went out to their favorite off campus bar to go drinking and celebrate the end of the grueling exam season. Sho had downed at least 4 shots of tequila and 8 bottles of beer before he decided to call it a night. As he was making his goodbyes, he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked blearily to his left to find one of his cute classmates smiling seductively up at him.

“Let me walk you home?” she asked in her high-pitched, sweet voice.

Sho grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders as they made their way out of the bar. His apartment wasn’t too far away from the bar and was actually in a decent neighborhood. Sho’s parents wanted him to concentrate on his studies so they sent him money and paid his bills. However, at this moment, as Sho was shoved against the wall of the elevator by an extremely aggressive girl, he was concentrating on only one thing and that was not his studies.

The two stumbled from the elevator, hands all over each other’s bodies, giggling drunkenly at their uneven steps. Sho grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her up against him and just as he was about to dip his lips down to hers, he heard a loud, throat clear nearby.

Sho turned his head and nearly dropped the young co-ed in his grasp. There stood Aiba, his arms laden with a pack of beer and a bag of junk food, with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Aiba-chan.” Sho simply stated, his drunken mind slowly clearing up at the sight of his best friend. “What are you doing here?”

Wrong question obviously because it only served to make Aiba’s eyes flash in growing anger. However, despite his irritation, Aiba answered in a flat tone. “No reason. I can see you’re busy. I’ll come back some other time. Here.” Aiba handed Sho the bags he was carrying, who just took them from him dumbly, still not able to comprehend what was happening. “I’ll see you.” With that Aiba headed to the elevator, disappearing from sight within an instant.

Sho stared at the closed doors of the elevator in confusion and was trying to muddle through the events of the last few moments, when his attention was brought back to the girl in front of him. “Wow. Free snacks and drinks. We could you use these for later,” she giggled up at him and began to lean up to kiss him again. He moved back and it was her turn to be confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I just-“ Sho paused, then thrust the bags into her arms. “I’ve got to go. You can have these. I just need to do something. I’m sorry.” 

Sho took off, taking the stairs of his building two at a time. He had to find Aiba and wasted no time in running from his building and searching the streets outside for that familiar reddish brown hair his friend had been sporting since junior year. He ran to the corner of the nearly deserted street and quickly spotted Aiba headed towards the train station. 

“Aiba!” Sho yelled as he ran as fast as he could down the street to stop his infuriated friend.

Aiba stopped, surprised at the sound of his name and turned to see Sho running at him full speed. He turned back around again and kept walking. Sho was shocked at the action and just ran until he caught up with him at the opposite corner. 

“Wait.” He caught Aiba’s arm, breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to puke and had to close his eyes against the feeling. “Wait,” he repeated faintly.

As the wave of nausea subsided, Sho stood up straight and looked up at Aiba who simply glared back at him. “What are you doing here, Aiba-kun?”

“It doesn’t matter. I should have known better than to come here is all. It’s fine, Sakurai. Go back to your girlfriend. She was too cute to leave all alone like that.” Aiba moved to walk away, but Sho caught his arm again, this time holding it tighter.

“Sakurai? You’ve never called me that. What’s wrong with you?”

Aiba sneered and wrest his arm free of Sho’s grasp, finally losing his temper. “What’s wrong with me? Ha! What’s wrong with you? This isn’t my Sho-chan. He would never get drunk and bring a girl home. He would never publicly grope and kiss in public. My Sho-chan would never forget to call his family to update them on what he has been doing.” Tears started to form in Aiba’s eyes and Sho just stood there stunned as the taller man continued. “My Sho-chan would keep his promises. He would remember his promise to call and write to me. His promise to not forget his friends at home as he made new friends at school. His promise to celebrate exams finally ending with his best friend who took a train three hours after his own final in order to get here and spend as much time as possible with the best friend he’s missed for months!”

He was speechless as tears finally fell down Aiba’s face, his usual smiling face contorted with sadness. Sho felt like a jerk. A huge jerk. Everything Aiba said was true. He had neglected everything he once cared about when he moved to the city. He had especially ignored Aiba. He stopped writing after his first two weeks away and called even less frequently after that. 

Sho felt wretched for turning Aiba, who had always been the gentlest person he’s ever met, into this anger-filled being in front of him. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and made to wipe Aiba’s tears from his face. As his hand reached Aiba’s cheek, the younger man jerked back at the touch and sharply bit down on Sho’s hand as he shoved the man away from him.

“Ah!” Sho yelled as he stumbled backward, grabbing Aiba’s jacket on the way down, causing the other man to fall to the ground next to him as well.

The two men sat in the middle of the sidewalk staring away from each other as tears fell from their eyes. Both men cried in pain.

This is how Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki broke each other’s hearts.

*****

The two men found themselves in Sho’s apartment, each seated on opposite ends of the couch, staring at the movie Aiba had brought along with him without really watching it. Sho had an ice pack pressed to the hand Aiba had bit and broken skin while Aiba held an ice pack to his knee that he fell on when Sho pulled him down.

Sho stole a glance at Aiba who was stubbornly staring straight ahead though Sho knew the other man felt his gaze. Aiba cleared his throat and shifted the position of his ice pack.

Sho sighed. “Aiba, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Aiba replied plainly.

“Seriously. I feel terrible for what I did. Please forgive me. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“Okay.” Another plain answer that only served to annoy Sho a bit.

Sho sucked his teeth. “What do you want from me? Want me to get on my knees and bow my head? I’ll do it, Aiba. Just stop acting like this.”

Aiba finally turned his head and met Sho’s eyes. “Fine. I have just one question for you, Sho.” Sho sat stock still for fear that any sudden movements would make his friend angry again. “Why did you choose a college in the city?”

Sho was surprised by the inquiry. What was Aiba trying to get at? He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I read it was a good school and wanted to check it out.”

Aiba threw the ice pack to the floor and lunged across the couch at his friend, grabbing his shoulders roughly as he pinned him to the back of the couch. Their faces close together, their eyes locked onto each other’s. “Tell me the real reason damn it. Don’t give me that bull shit answer.”

Sho was afraid. Not because of his friend’s strange behavior, but because of the feelings his nearness was reawakening. His heart beat loudly in his ears. “I’m not sure what you mean,” Sho deflected, his eyes darting away from Aiba’s penetrating stare.

Aiba shook him. “Look at me! I hate your lies, Sho-chan. You were always terrible at telling them so don’t try it with me. You were running away from me, weren’t you? After the play, you got very busy. I just figured it was because of school ending and needing to prepare for college, but you picked that school without telling me. You chose it before that kiss. Why? Tell me, damn it.”

Gulping, Sho’s shoulders fell in defeat. “You’re right. I ran away. I wanted to get away from you. Away from the way you were making me feel. These abnormal feelings I was forming and had been forming for my best friend ever since that day at the waterfall. The kiss only cemented the fact that I needed to get away from you. The simple kiss you innocently gave me to calm my nerves made me long for so much more. But,” Sho eyes lifted to meet Aiba’s. “I couldn’t do that to you, Aiba-kun. It has always been me and you together for as long as I can remember. I decided to free you of me. To give you a chance with someone new. Someone without all these insecurities. Someone without—“

Just as he had done the first time they kissed, Aiba interrupted Sho’s speech in order to thrust his tongue into the older man’s mouth. The kiss contained no tenderness. Only hunger and frustration. Aiba moved to straddle Sho’s lap on the couch, mouth never leaving his, their tongues battling for dominance between them.

Sho’s hands found their way under Aiba’s thighs as he stood, Aiba put his legs around Sho’s waist. He carried Aiba to his bedroom, their growing erections accidentally brushing against the other’s from the movement, both men groaned into their continued kisses.

He set Aiba on the bed gently, kissing him before moving away to stare into brown doe eyes, his own eyes silently asking if this was okay. Aiba seemed to understand Sho’s gaze as he grasped the bottom of Sho’s shirt and pulled it over his head. For the first time since Aiba popped up at his door, Sho smiled and Aiba smiled back. 

Their lovemaking was hurried, as if trying to make up for lost time. Aiba’s hands flickered over Sho’s nipples making the older man shiver; Sho’s lips trailed down Aiba’s jaw line to his neck, nipping it lightly. The pairs’ hands and lips were everywhere, exploring the familiar, yet strange curves and crevices of the other’s body.

When Sho entered Aiba, the younger man gasped at the sudden pain as Sho rained kisses all over his beloved’s face in silent apology. He could not slow his thrusts once he was surrounded by Aiba’s heat, their bodies’ slick with sweat. Sho’s body lied as close to Aiba’s as possible as he pounded repeatedly into him. Aiba cried out in pleasure at the feel of Sho’s member repeatedly hitting that spot that caused him to see stars and arch his back in delight. Both men were close to their climaxes. With one final deep plunge into Aiba, both men came together. Sho cried out his release into Aiba’s neck, while his lover bit down onto his shoulder in ecstasy. Warmth spread between the pair. Sho placed another kiss on Aiba’s lips before collapsing onto the bed beside him, catching his breath.

They didn’t snuggle in the aftermath. Both men simply lay in Sho’s bed, listening to the other breathe. Their hands found each other over the covers and clasped together tightly as if reassuring the other that they were still there. Still the same person he was before and will always be the same from now on. This changed nothing.

Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki had always been more than friends and on that night, they finally admitted it.

******

Sho had just unwrapped his daily granola bar and sat down at the dining table when Aiba padded into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking damned adorable with his bed head. Sho smiled into his coffee and continue to read his paper.

He had graduated college with honors and immediately found a job near his hometown. Aiba also graduated, but with a degree in veterinary medicine and the pair moved in together without delay after finishing school.

That had been three years ago and they still acted like the children they were when they met all that time ago. They smiled, laughed, cried, kissed, made love; their lives complete only with the other around.

Sho lifted the granola bar to his mouth, but paused when he felt lips nibbling on his ear from behind. A breathy giggle sounded beside his ear and whispered, “I love you.” However, before Sho could reply Aiba leaned forward and stole a large bite out of his granola bar.

“Hey!” Sho exclaimed, but Aiba had already run back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sakurai Sho spent his morning trying to get Aiba Masaki to apologize to him from the other side of his own bedroom door. The only apology he got was a giggling boyfriend who refused to unlock the door.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on May 4, 2010 on my livejournal (all4cyanide). I wanted to archive my previous works on another site and share them with another audience. Thanks so much!


End file.
